generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Kodiak Tank/Strategy
In terms of firepower and durability, the Kodiak is probably the best MBT in the game. Its main gun is highly effective against vehicles and armor, and a pintle mounted machine gun can fend off lone infantry. Like other Russian vehicles, the Kodiak can fire off smoke grenades to draw the enemy's fire away from it, which can help make the difference between victory and defeat, or survival and destruction. Against the main battle tank of any other faction, the Kodiak will come out on top in a one-on-one fight, and in larger numbers it can take on heavier vehicles. But while its firepower is considerable, the Kodiak is most notable for its impressive armor, which can be further enhanced with the ERA upgrade, reducing damage taken from missiles by 30% and from shells by 10%. Like other Russian vehicles, the Kodiak's durable construction means that even if it is knocked out in combat, the chassis can still be salvaged and manned by a new crew, assuming not too much time has passed. On the flip side, the Kodiak costs considerably more to construct than the main battle tanks of other factions, at a pricey $1300. The high production cost and relatively long build time means that these tanks should not be thoughtlessly thrown away. Fortunately, the somewhat crippling production cost can be reduced by 15% through the Mass Production upgrade, making it possible to mass produce Kodiaks in the late game. In addition, the Kodiak is also slower than other main battle tanks, making it unsuitable for hit and run or cavalry tactics, and making it vulnerable to hit and run attacks. Tactics It is probably the heaviest MBT in the game due to its 700 hit points. It can toe-to-toe most other MBTs while taking lots of damage before getting destroyed. Its armor can be improved further by upgrading Explosive Reactive Armor to become resistant to explosive, rockets and tank cannons. The tank has a machine gun to protect itself from infantry attacking it, although it should not be used primarily for this purpose. Similar to most other Russian vehicles, it can launch defensive smoke grenades to draw enemy fire for a few seconds. If the Assault Armaments upgrade is done researching, it gains the Refleks missile ability, which can deal high damage against tanks and vehicles. If the Industrial Plant is built, its cost will be reduced, along with other vehicles. Like most of the Russian vehicles, if the Kodiak tank has been destroyed, it can be recovered by the Badger Recovery Vehicle. Counters Aircraft are one of its biggest counters. If using air units, be weary of Tunguskas or Grumbles. Due to its low speed, it can be destroyed by hit-and-run vehicles such as Rocket Buggies and Combat Cycles easily. Due to its high max hitpoints, it will repair slowly through use of the MTP or other means, so if weakened, then it's best to finish it off quickly. Rocket-armed infantry work well against the Kodiak despite its machine gun, which is relatively weak. Hijackers and Terrorists are also good counters. In the early stages of a game, they take long to deploy and are also costly, so keep this in mind when a player is using them early, as destroying even one will have a considerable impact on their economy. Assessment Category:Subpages Category:Unit strategies Category:Russian unit strategies